Baby Talk
by wolfpawn
Summary: Another "A Bit of a Shock" One Shot. JJ has her baby, and Derek and Spencer have a discussion about their future plans concerning the subject. M/M established slash.


The family is a haven in a heartless world. ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch

"All I'm saying is that Rossi came out of the hotel, and thirty seconds later…."

"Twenty two seconds" Spencer interrupted.

"My humblest of apologies, twenty two seconds later, Strauss came out of the same door looking like she had been up all night doing the naughty." Garcia finished. "Isn't that right Boy Wonder?" Spencer nodded his agreement as Derek shuddered at the less than pleasant image now floating around in his head of their teammate and Section Chief in bed.

"Getting a good image Morgan? I dare say they have some vigour." Spencer could tell Blake herself was less than fond of the image she was putting into Derek's head, but her teasing of the other agent was clearly worth it in her mind.

"Woman, that is about seven different kinds of nasty." Derek almost convulsed, leading the team into further laughter as they entered the elevator they had been waiting for.

As the door was about to close, they saw Hotch walking through the glass doors of the BAU, Blake held out a hand to prevent the door closing. The Unit Chief thanked her with a nod before facing the elevator door. Within mere moments the stoic man seemed to sense the atmosphere and looked from the giddy faces of three of his agents to the appalled face of the final one. "I take it I have missed the joke?" He seemed fearful of the reply.

"Apparently Garcia and Reid saw Rossi serenading his next wife over the weekend." Teased Blake.

"I wish I knew why that is news." Hotch merely threw his eyes up bored.

"The news is, it was Strauss." Garcia sang. She giggled uncontrollably as the usually unfazeable Aaron Hotchner slowly turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"Rossi and Strauss sitting in a tree, G." the vivacious tech sang.

Hotch's eyebrows almost hit his hairline as he slowly shook his head. "Well that is news" he admitted. The three smiling agents continued their laughter as the door opened into the lobby and they headed out the door of the Bureau, Hotch and Derek still not seeing the funny side to the story.

As the different agents said their goodbyes for the night, it took a moment for them to realise they had all received a text simultaneously. They groaned as they prepared for the message to tell them to head back inside the building once more regarding another case, but where both happy and surprised to see what the text said.

"Hey guys, dunno if you're on a case now, but just to let you know, Amy LaMontagne was born this evening. She is 7 pounds even and perfect. Though Henry thinks she looks like Sméagol. Don't laugh!"

"AAAHHH, we have to get to the hospital." Garcia shrieked excitedly. The team agreed and decided a reroute was in order, Spencer and Derek informed the team they would have to collect Aidan before joining them. "Hurry my darlings." With a nod, they left in their cars.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"So that is three BAU boys, and the first BAU girl." Smiled Derek as they left the parking lot.

"Anything to change the subject." Spencer laughed.

"Yes, this is perfect. Will we get her something?" Derek didn't take his eyes off the road as he paid attention to the snowy ground, hoping his continuation of the new subject matter would steer them clear of the previous one.

"No, we'll just collect Aidan and head over. Though they have a store in the hospital, I rather get her something meaningful for her and the baby and bring it to their home." Derek nodded in agreement to his husband's idea.

They arrived to the door of the day care and exchanged pleasantries with the staff regarding Aidan's day before placing the young child in the car.

"Aidan, guess what?" Derek smiled, though he knew the baby more than likely had no idea what he was saying, but looked up at the sound of his name, he continued on. "You're not the baby of the team anymore, JJ had her little girl, and her name is Amy." The baby giggled excitedly, though Derek knew that could have been because he had seen a street light as much as it could have been at his father's happy voice.

They made their way to the hospital and got on their coats before wrapping Aidan in a snowsuit to get him out of the cold. Once in the hospital, Spencer opened the zipper as to prevent the child getting too warm. They enquired at the front desk and got the number of JJ's room and headed upstairs.

"Hard to believe, around this time last year Pretty Boy, it was you in here having our little champ." Derek commented.

"I prefer it when we are visiting." Derek laughed at the younger man's reply.

They came to the room and before they even looked inside they could hear Garcia cooing. "Look at her little hands, and her little fingers. Look at those eyelashes."

"Are you going to describe every last detail of the child?" Rossi questioned.

"Yep." She laughed, popping her lips for the second p.

The men walked through the door to see the team surrounding the bed as well where JJ lay looking fairly tired, Henry sitting up next to her and Will holding a small pink bundle in a blanket.

"Hey guys." JJ smiled seeing the Morgan-Reid family. "Hey Aidan." Aidan began to wave at his beloved aunt, before the small bundle whimpered, drawing his attention.

"Here you go lil man. Wanna see what we have in here." Will brought over the baby and Aidan leant forward to see here.

After a moment of sheer wonder in his eyes, he beamed delightedly and burst out "baba". The team stared as the little boy turned to Derek, pointed a small finger and reiterated. "Baba."

"He knows what he saying." Blake pointed disbelievingly.

"Are you surprised?" laughed Will. "Spencer is his daddy." He turned to Aidan again. "That's right, this 'ere is Amy. Ya'll are gonna be best friends right?"

"Ooh, could you imagine if they ever dated." Laughed Garcia.

Will's face turned serious and he looked straight into Aidan's eyes. "Dun e'en think bout it." To which Aidan just blew him a spitty kiss, causing the room to laugh.

"And that is proof he is Derek's son." Laughed JJ.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

The team stayed for about a half hour, JJ was tired and Amy wanted to feed, mixed with an exhausted Henry and Aidan, they said their goodbyes and went to their cars. On the car ride home Spencer began talking to Derek, but after about three sentences he realised Derek wasn't even listening. Usually he would start rambling and Derek would only half listen, but this time he was clearly in another world. "Derek, is everything okay, do you want me to drive?"

Derek snapped back to reality. "What no, I am paying attention to the road."

"You were drifting."

"To sleep, like hell. What do you take me for Spence?" Derek became indignant that Spencer thought he would risk their family like that.

"No, I mean, you were in your head."

"I'm thinking, but paying attention to the road. Hardly the most difficult multitask in the world." dismissed Derek.

"About what?"

"Stuff." Derek replied bluntly.

"Well that narrows it down."

"It doesn't matter." Spencer remained silent, though in his head because to count backwards from five. By the time he came to zero. "Just how Aidan reacted to Amy."

"I thought it would have been a normal reaction for a young child, confusion and excited." Spencer wondered had he missed a social queue.

"No, not about that, about his reaction to a small baby."

Spencer had an inkling as to where this was leading. "And."

"Well maybe." Derek began to suggest.

"Sure." Spencer agreed. Derek looked over at him as the waiting at a set of traffic lights. Spencer turned to face him. "When you have to do the pregnancy bit, I will be more than happy to have another baby." And with that, he stared straight ahead once more. His tone stated alone, that this would be the end of the subject. Derek said no more as the completed the journey home.

After Aidan was put to bed and Derek showered, the men sat in front of the TV with two reheated meals and ate in silence. Derek could hardly feign interest in the super bowl analysis from the previous evening, thinking of the way Spencer had spoken in the car regarding any chance of them having any more children. He knew Spencer had found pregnancy very hard, and knew that he would probably be apprehensive of the idea, but to not even want to discuss it hurt Derek, even though he had been half joking when he had made the suggestion. He would accept whatever the other man wanted, but he just would like to at least talk about it. As it stood, they were in the field a lot and the idea of leaving one child behind ate at him more than he wanted to admit, but to leave two, he couldn't even bare the thought. But still.

"Are we going to talk about the car ride?" Spencer didn't look up from his plate as he spoke.

"Meaning?" Derek looked over.

"Well, you made it clear we are on slightly different pages at the moment."

"What? I suggested that our son is good with small babies, it's hardly me saying let's get pregnant again tonight is it?" Derek found himself becoming somewhat defensive.

"So if I said I don't want to even consider it for say, another five years that would be okay?" Spencer asked sceptically.

"If you said you never wanted another baby, then that would have to be okay. I just think it is a two person decision don't you? I mean if you got knocked up by accident, I would hope since we are married we would at least discuss the options together, but regarding planning, I really think that is a two person discussion."

"You would like more kids, wouldn't you?"

"Well I had siblings and we are close, but my mum was a nurse, out the door at seven thirty, home by six, dinner and homework sorted by eight. We don't have that sort of life do we?" Derek rambled.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Yes Spencer, given the option, in a year or so, I would like to at least try for another child. I want Aidan to have a brother or sister; I want us to have more children." Derek admitted.

Spencer merely nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, in a year or so, as long as we think we can do this all again, we can think of trying for another." Spencer explained leaning into Derek "And this time, you can suffer my "morning" sickness with me."

"I think I can handle that." Derek smiled putting his arm around his husband.

Spencer laughed, "We'll see."

Derek looked sideways and began to not feel so sure about his previous statement.

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard


End file.
